By the Moonlight
by snarryself
Summary: Loki is changing... And it all started with a meeting under the full moon's light.
1. Chapter 1

This is not betad yet. Im wait for it to return and i will change it into the betad version as soon as I can.

For those of you that are waiting for my Feary tale snarry i am working on it im so sorry that i haven't started posting. To busy with real life to get to it. This story is a de-stresses for me.

LokixHarry. :d Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Loki cursed again. Really, how hard was it to transport someone to Midgard using the Bifrost? Had Heimdall not been doing this for ages? Maybe he had done it on purpose. He had asked to be transported to Thor's side, he wanted to tell him that All Father was dead, ok so he was just entering the Odinsleep without warning but his Brother did not need to know that.

But now, now he was walking throw a thick forest with no idea where he was. He had tried fading away but all that did was transport him into another park of this endless forest. It was a full moon, he knew that, yet the silver rays did not penetrate the thick foliage of the trees. He walked for hours upon hours with the moon traveled across the sky until it hanged right above him. It was not until he had thought of taking a rest that he came upon a brake in the was a lake with a small waterfall. Loki wondered why he hadn't heard the sound of it until now.

The water shimmered in the moonlight and the night creatures created a soft melody that accompanied the rushing water. It was so calm that without thought he relaxed and sat on a rock under a tree. He was still covered in darkness yet he could rest for a little while before being on his way. Maybe it would be better to travel this forest during the day time, when the sun-star was out. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the figure swimming from behind the curtains of rushing water until they broke the surface, taking a deep, gasping breath that silence the animals for a second before resuming their singing. Mortal, that was Loki's first thought. It was a mortal with hair as dark as the forest around. The god could not tell if it was a male or female because the raven locks were long and shiny with water and the reflecting moonlight. And then the mortal grabbed the dark locks and threw them over broad, strong shoulders.

Male. A Mortal Male. A Mortal Male bathed in moonlight and it was the most amazing sight Loki had ever seen in all of the Nine Realms. His pearly skin shone and held such contrast with the jet colored hair that it took Loki's breath away. He did not know how long he sat there, watching the human bathe, but it was not until the other made his way out of the water that Loki finally snapped out of it, only to be transfixed but the play of muscles on the other's body. From well shaped legs up to a deliciously perky bottom that was just screaming to be grabbed. Now THAT was the most amazing sight in all of the Nine Realms. And then he felt it, the tingle at the back of his neck he got whenever he was being forced his eyes away from that well shaped arse only to look into glowing, acid green eyes so much like his own. At first he thought that he had been spotted only to conclude that no, he hadn't been seen because those beautifully sculpted eyebrows seemed to be scrunched up in concentration and confusion, and just like that he was gone.

Now it was Loki who looked on with confusion. The mortal was gone, vanished into thin air with a loud pop. He did not have time to duel on it because in that instant the Bifrost activated, transporting him back to Asgard.

oO*Oo

Loki did not understand what had comed over him, one minute he was there, in front of his brother ready to kill all of his hope and next thing he knew he was telling the truth. The Truth! It had been a slip of the tongue, telling his brother that Father had entered the OdinSleep and then when he had been ready to fix it and tell his brother that he could not let him back into Asgard Thor had interrupted him, saying: "Loki, as king you cannot overide Father's last decree. It would not be right. I must stay here and serve my punishment." He had been speechless, that was his line, sense when did Thor become so mature?

So he had only been able to nod, before making his way back home.

So now he sat with his 'Mother' contemplating things. He could not help but to think

'Why?

Why had Father really picked him so long ago? Why hadn't he left him to die? Why had he never said anything? Just...

_Why?'_

"Why what Love?"

He did not realized that he had spoken the last word out loud until he heard his mothers replying question. It startled him see just how much it was affecting him. He was loosing control of himself; but it could not be helped, he wanted- no- he needed to know.

"Why did Father take me with him that day Mother? Why did he not leave me there? Was I not a child of the enemy? A FrostGiant _spawn_?" the last word was spit out with hate and resentment.

Frigga watch her son's face. It was set into a mask of hate and resentment. And that was all it was, a mask, because she could see, in his eyes, all of the pain and fear and utter betrayal he felt. All of those time she had heard him joking with Thor about being adopted, all of those times she had comforted him because he felt different from the rest, all of those times Odin had treated him differently from Thor, silently teaching his brother how to be king, knowing that Loki would never be.

"Because I wanted a child. Your father and I had been trying, yet for some reason we were not blessed. And then the war started. I did not see you father for months. When he came back he had lost an eye and had gained a son. We named you Loki.

It was not until two years later, when I was pregnant with Thor that he finally told me about who you really were. You were the son of Laufey and Farbauti, found deep within the castle. It was rumored that Laufey was ashamed by the fact that his firstborn son was so small. Smaller than the smallest runt in all of Jotunheim so he hid you away. When the war was won Odin found you and brought you to me. And from then on you were my son and nobody else's. That is why he saved you that day so long ago. You are no spawn child, you are our son. Our Loki Odinson." as she spoke the last words Loki found himself in the warm embrace that he had know for as long as he could remember. She smelled of sunlight and summer blossoms, of safety, of home.

When they broke away Loki felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment, his mother only smiled knowingly, kissed his forehead and sat back down at his father's side. They sat there in silence for hours, and it was not until a servant came to tell them that it was dinner time did they move away. And it was then that Loki realized something: he didn't care. He didn't care who it was that had given birth to him, his parents were those who had raised him, and his brother would always be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Do as you please... ^~^

**Disclaimer: I in no way , shape, or form own the Harry Potter series. Or the avengers. I make no profit from this work of Fanfiction (_I don't know why my Ipad won't let me paste this at the top.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

oOo-By the Moonlight-oOo-

Disclaimer: I in no way , shape, or form own the Harry Potter series. Or the avengers. I make no profit from this work of Fanfiction

This chapter gives you an idea about the time-flow differences between Midgard and Asgard.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed. And i think this will answer a lot of your questions.

* * *

Chapter 2

It took him three days to make up his mind, and another four before he finally got the courage to bring the subject up with his mother. They were sitting by Father's side again, and the silence between them would have been comfortable if Loki had not had so much on his mind.

"Mother?" she gave a soft hum to show that she was listening.

"I wish to leave." there was a moment of silence. Tense, as if it was holding it's breath right along with Loki. And them she smile and Loki felt the air rush out of him in relief.

"To whom will you leave the throne?" it was then that his expression turned slightly sheepish.

"I was hoping you would Mother. I-I need to leave for a while, I need time for myself, time to think. Thor does not wish to come back, not until Father himself tells him to and I-"

"Its fine love, I will take over until your father wakes up, I have done so before, it will be no problem to do it again." Loki smiled gratefully at his mother even if it didn't reach his eyes.

oO*Oo

Harry Potter was stuck, in more ways than one. He was stuck in time, unable to age because of the Hollows; stuck with the Hollows because no matter what he tried they always came back to him; he was stuck friendless because it was hard to make friends when they grew old and he seemed to still look like the seventeen year old he was when he first became master of the Hollows; and now he was stuck with the odd feeling in chest that did not seemed to leave him.

He was not sure what the hell it was but it was like something was poking his heart with a stick. It would have been painful if it had been just that but it wasn't. The feeling was always accompanied by the hairs on his body standing on ends, alert, waiting for something. It had been like this for almost four months, and it always seemed to intensified every time he bathed near the waterfall.

He sighed, before blowing out the candle on his cupcake.

"Happy Birthday to me" it was July 31, 2011 and today he was turning 31 years old, even if he really didn't look older than 18 at the most. Six years, that is how long sense he had seen and been seen by the wizarding world. He had been 25 when people had started to notice the fact that he didn't age, when Ron had started to look at him with envy and scorn and Ginny who used any excuse to belittle him after he had rejected her when the war was over and had used any and every moment to comment on his freakiness. Hermione had tried to defend him but it was hard to stick up for him when she was seven months pregnant with her and Ron's second child.

In the end he had left, saying goodbye to 'Mione quietly one night, fixing some things at Gringotts before disappearing. He went back to Hogwarts but one look at his old home told him that he could not live there, so he walked into the Forbidden Forest, pass Aragog's nest and the Centaur's territory walking for days, living of off berries and game until he finally stopped, reaching a large meadow. He had only stopped to rest for a couple of hours, but hours became days and days became weeks and then months and next thing he knew months had turn to years, six years...

He lived off the land, planting and harvesting, hunting, when he wanted to. He had built himself a small log cabin, and using a mixture of transfiguration and charms he created a working restroom, bathroom, and Casement windows to let in the air and sunlight.

He liked his home, it was small but comfortable. Every season had its charm and the physical labor kept him from thinking too much about his past life.

Harry sighed again. The windows were opened and the summer breeze played with the worn out fabric of his curtains, maybe it was time that he made another trip to the muggle world for supplies. He did it every three of four months, buying non perishable foods in large quantities. But he shook his head, he could do that tomorrow right now he needed a swim. With one last plea to whomever was listening to keep the strange feeling away he discarded his shirt and started the short walk to the waterfall swim hole.

oO*Oo

Heimdall gave him a soft, uncharacteristic, smile; it was strange to see his face contour such a way.

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Midgard, the same place that you sent me by _accident_ the last time I used the Byfrost." Heimdall gave a hesitant nod.

"It is a large forest, hard to escape if it does not wish to let you go."

Loki could only raise an eyebrow at the remark.

"Is it sentient?" he asked as he readied himself for travel.

"In a way. It had been a magical focal point for centuries, attracting those creatures that are no longer welcomed by most humans. Hiding them in it's shadows and keeping them safe. Do not antagonize or kill for fun, only what you need to survive, to live. It protects it's own, and it is not an enemy you wish to have while you travel in its bosom." with that warning the sword was turned and the world turned into a quick bypass of colors and light.

oO*Oo

Loki looked around the surrounding vegetation. It was a completely different place than the one he had stumble across not so long ago. The light was still scarce but even in the scanty illumination plant life still grew aplenty on the ground. He could hear animal life on the trees and as he walked deer seemed to watch him from a safe distance away. It was slightly unnerving.

So with that thought in mind he focused on that place near the water that he had sat by not so long ago and with a thought he faded away.

oO*Oo

* * *

AN: yes Thor has already been on Earth for about four months.


	3. Chapter 3

oOo-By the Moonlight-oOo-

Loki is changing... And it all started with a meeting under the full moon's light

**Disclaimer: I in no way , shape, or form own the Harry Potter series. Or the avengers. I make no profit from this work of Fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter 3

The place was bathed in sunlight. The water shimmered, the fished's scales shined, and the humidity from the waterfall created a rainbow. Loki smiled, it was like a weight was being lifted from his chest.

_Freedom_.

Without a second thought he started to take of his clothing, letting the heavy metals and leathers he usually wore fall to the ground unceremoniously until he was naked. He was tempted to dip in his toe, just to test the temperature but decided against it. Moving a few steps back and using a running start he dove in gracefully.

The water felt just right, cool, refreshing, taking away the summer heat that he had not notice until now. He swam for a while, scaring the fishes then shapeshifting into one of them, seeing their world, and then just floating around, letting the water carry his worries away.

Two hours later he was still in the water, floating around and it seemed that the underwater life had gotten used to him because they were now trying to eat him. It tickled at first, when it had only been small bites to his body but now it seemed that he wasn't to their liking because they were trying out his hair. He gave a small sigh before diving underwater quickly, scaring the fish away. When he finally came out he was behind the waterfall. It was strange seeing the world from behind the curtain of water. It was distortional, like looking from behind a badly made window, and that was how he looked.

The human, the one he had seen last time.

oO*Oo

The minute he stepped into the clearing Harry felt his hairs not only stand on ends, it was more like they were trying to rip themselves away from his dermis. Even his magic was dancing just under skin, expectantly. It was not bad or pure, it was more mischievous, with a hint of danger. In other words: the best kind of mischief. He stayed alert as he took off his worn out jeans, wearing nothing else underneath.

Harry looked around one more time before turning back to the water and that is when he saw him. There, behind the waterfall, the image contorted by the moving water, was a man.

He had panicked, that was the only explanation Loki could give himself. The second he had seen those eyes looking around suspiciously he had panicked, turned his back and pretended to wash his hair. He stayed like that, running his fingers through his hair, holding his breath until finally he felt it, that gaze that seemed to burn right through him. He stilled, took a deep breath and turned around, trying to see clearly through the running water.

The other man was looking straight at him, the image blurry, but he could still see the bright emerald green eyes locked with his own. Loki did not allowed himself to think about it, with a deep breath he dove into the water.

Harry watched as the other man dove under the water, only to resurface in the middle of the pond, looking straight at him. It was then, as those forest green eyes looked him over from head to toe that he remembered his state of undress. With an embarrass blush that traveled from the tip of his ears all the way down to his chest, he covered his privates.

The silence was uncomfortable, Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. The motion was repeated a couple more times, giving a great impression of a fish out of water. Finding someone at the waterfall, at his waterfall after six years was like coming home only to find a stranger in the shower. It was intrusive, violating and... Exhilarating.

His magic was going crazy, dancing just under his skin, begging for a way out, begging to make its way to the stranger and invite him to do the strange dance.

oO*Oo

Loki was speechless. The feelings, sensations coursing though his body was like being a child again, like playing prank on Thor when everything was just a child's game. When things were not clouded and twisted by adult emotions of greed and hatred and pain and betrayal.

He stared at the stranger that he had only seen once before and gave a small bow.

"I am Loki." the human looked at him for a couple of seconds before replying, lost in his own thoughts.

"My name is Harry." he paused thinking aboutsomething before shaking his head, as if to clear it.

"I am sorry, I'm just a little surprised to- to find someone, here." he paused again, and then almost as if remembering his nakedness, he blushed a deep red.

Loki did the only thingthat he could think of. He dove under, hopping that the stranger-Harry, would take the chance and jump in the water. He did, because moments later a muted splash was heard. When he resurface again Harry was going the same. Hair plastered against his face while the rest of the long locks floated around him.

oO*Oo

"So the forest really is sentient?" Harry nodded, leading the way to his home.

"It takes care of its inhabitants, gives refuge to those that need it, those that are no longer welcomed by the humans. If it did not approve of you it would have tested you. If it wished you dead it would have already killed you."

It surprised Harry how easy it was to talk with Loki. Maybe it was because it had been six years sense he had such a long talk with anybody. But after the slight awkwardness at the beginning they had hit it off. Talking about anything and everything. And he did talk, because what he had just said was true: if the Forest perceived Loki as a danger to the rest of it's inhabitants it would have killed him. It was the reason why students were not allowed to go there, they did not understand it's law, therefore they would not heed it's warnings.

"Is that why you are here? Because you are no longer welcomed by the rest of the humans?" Loki's voice brought him out of his musings, and it was a second before the question registered in his mind.

He nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I- I do not age, I am not sure if I am immortal, but I am 31 today yet I don't look a day older than 18, and that is pushing it a bit if you take into account my short stature and petite body build. Do you have any idea how many times I have been called a girl, and its not just because of my long hair..."

oO*Oo

Loki smiled in amusement as he heard Harry rant, using his hands to make his points and barely taking a breath between words. It was nice to have somebody talk so freely with him. In Asgard even Mother talked properly to him, always poised and with carefully chosen words.

"Its your eyes." Harry looked at him in confusion.

"The reasons why you are always confused for a female. Your eyes are..almond shape, with long dark eyelashes that contrast the emerald green of your irises, drawing atention to them. After they take in your eyes the hair and lips will be taken in next, by the time they finally look at the larger picture- your strong chin and squareish shoulders they would already have an afemintated vision of you. That is of course if they miss your legs and flat chest."

Harry's face was a mixture of amusement and resignation, a light blush covering his cheeks, his lips pouting a little and Loki was sure he had no idea that he was doing it.

"But I don't want to cut my hair. Do you have any idea how happy I was when I realized that I wasn't frozen in time like a vampire. I haven't cut my hair in six years in honor of that. I kinda have to cut my nails, but I like my hair."

Loki laught and it was refreshing.

oO*Oo

Harry watched Loki's face as he took in his home, it was not large by any means but he had built it himself and he was proud if it.

"You built it yourself?"

Harry nodded.

"I bought all I needed from the Muggles, and then transported it all here. It took me two and a half months. Had to take it down twice and then read a lot of books before I finaly got it right."

Loki looked at him in amazement, making him blush slightly.

"What are 'Muggles'? "

Harry looked at him for a moment, wondering again who Loki really was.

"They are humans with no magical powers. They don't know about the wizards unless they have a close relations to one, like a parent/ Guardian, or brother and sister."

Loki gave a silent 'oh' and Harry could not help but chuckle at that. Really he builts a whole house and all that Loki can say is 'oh'?

oO*Oo


	4. Chapter 4

-o4o-By the Moonlight-oOo-

Loki is changing... And it all started with a meeting under the full moon's light.

AN: Thanks for all of the love! 48 reviews, 310 followers, 149 favorites and 16 communities, for just three chaptes!

On another note, this story now has a plot! And I know that I am downplaying a couple of things in this chapter but I feel that Harry would not be the type of guy who would make a big deal out of them. I don't wish for them to be anything more than a fact. Except for one thing and that is foreshadowing and laying down the first layer for the plot. Can you find it?

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been almost two weeks sense Loki and Harry had meet. Harry being who he was offered the stranger his home and now, they had fallen into a sort of routine: they would get up, Harry would cook breakfast and Loki would look on, asking about what he was doing, why he was doing it, how long would it take. To Harry it felt like having a five year old Teddy living with him. In the end the young wizard lost his patience and ended up making Loki help so that the questions would stop. That is how their days were spent, Harry doing his chores, Loki asking questions until Harry gave him some work. Their afternoons were spent talking, and it was not until the sixth night that Loki finally told him everything.

"So you are telling me that I had a God doing chores around my house?" Loki laughed, a much more common occurence this days.

"Well, yes, but I enjoyed them. Living in Asgard, as a prince never let me do this things myself. "

And that had been the end of that conversation.

Their second most memorable conversation had been just last night, when the topic of the Hollows came up. So after retelling the story of The Three Brother, explaining what each Hollow was and then, in the end showing the artifacts to him.

"Hel." Loki's voice was but a whisper, carried away by dusk's summer winds, but not before alowing Harry to hear.

_"Hell?" _

Loki shook his head.

"H-E-L, Hel sometimes called Hela is the Asgardian Goddess of Death, she also collects the souls of true heroes.

Seth, the Egyptian God of Death and Pluto, Olympian God of Death. This symbol, it is a representation of one of their unions and alliances, when they combine their powers for a mutual purpose, whatever that may be. Pluto is the circle, a jewel, because he is also associated with being the god of wealth. The Triangle is Seth, a snake is his other form, many who didn't know about it thought that he disappeared into thin air. Hel is the line, it represents the division of her body, half dead, half alive."

Harry was quietly listening to Loki speak and when he was done he simply nodded his head.

"It makes sense, their gifts at least: Seth gave the Cloak of Invisibility, Pluto the Resurrection Stone and Hel the Elder Wand. But why? Why give three humans such powerful artifacts?"

Loki just shrugged his shoulders.

oO*Oo

"Loki?" Harry waited for the God to look up from his book before continuing. "It's about time I make a supply run to the muggle world, would you like to come with?"

"I- That would be lovely." Harry could see a strange light pass through the god's eyes but it was gone before he could identify it.

oO*Oo

Loki tried to keep a blank mask up yet he was surprise at every turn. It had been years sense he had last been to Midgard, his visit to Thor not withstanding. Time in Asgard flowed differently than it did here, slower.

The houses were made of brick and the roads of stone. Ivy embellished the red structures and bright flowers colored lawns and the ocational window. The people did not change. The old were still wise but stubborn, the young foolish yet undeterred, the children played carelesly and the mothers worried unnecessarily.

Walking down the town's main street, Loki could feel eyes on them-on him. It was a small town, and news of visitors travelled fast yet it seemed like they were use to Harry, the one that was attracting all of the attention seemed to be him.

He watched as another stranger gave him a look before smiling at Harry.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not- how shall I put it... Welcome here." he was not sure what he was expecting Harry's reaction to be, but he was glad that it was the loud, charming laughter that seemed to flow out of the young wizard. It was a rare thing and he was very glad that he was the cause, even if he did not know what was so funny.

It took a minute for Harry to calm down

"I-I'm sorry for laughing, I thought the same thing the first time I was here. It took me almost a year get them to trust me. This is a very small town where everybody knows everybody and strangers are rarely seen, children take over the parents work, and it has become expected of them to do so." Loki nodded in understanding.

"The time this people live in is the same one as in Asgard but without the magic and Monarchial ruling." He felt Harry nodding next to him in understanding.

"This town is slow changing."

They spent the day looking for the things on Harry's list, talking to random people and shaking hands as he was introduced. Because it would seem strange if Harry was seen shopping around all day without any packages and they did not wish to carry them, they asked the owner of each store to hold their purchases until they had to leave.

Lunch was eaten at a small charming cafe that was owned by an old, yet lively couple that seemed to know Harry very well.

They choose to sit outside, under the shade of and old tree.

"How long have you been coming here?" Loki could tell that Harry was distracted, staring at him or maybe something behind his shoulder. He wanted to turn around and see what could have caught his friends attention so throughoutly but he did not have the chance as their waiter, a fairly young man, no older than 22 came to take their order.

"Hello, what would you-" and at that moment he looked up from his nonepad and caught sight of Harry.

" James! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages..." his voice droned on but Loki did not pay attantion to what was being said. The moment he had call Harry by his alias he had disliked him, much to pompous.

Lunch was spent in that matter. Their waiter, who's name turned out to be John, practically ignored him and spent his time flirting with Harry. It was ridiculous, this... mortal was not only rude but inconsiderate and intrusive, his invasion of their table was short of pulling out a chair and sitting down.

He could admit that the food was delicious but the service had a long way to go, but maybe his opinion was bias. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't getting any attention that bothered him, no, it was the fact that John's attention on Harry was borderline obsessive.

How dare this- this mortal- touch what was his. And he froze and the world-in his eyes- froze with him and for a second his power was set lose like a single, one frequency wave.

By Asgard, he loved him, he was in love with him, with Harry and just like that his second was over and the world returned to normal. Only, not really because his view had shifted and now when he looked at Harry butterflies dance in his stomach- or maybe they always had he had just never notice it before- and goosebumps rolled across his skin in a wave.

Maybe he was just confused, who falls in love in under two weeks?

He looked at Harry with the same scrutiny that he had given him on that first night under the moonlight. His clothes were simple, a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans; his long hair was up in a neat pony tail, flowing down his back silkily. A breeze drifted across, playing with the lose locks of hair and then he threw his back a laugh and how his eyes sparkled.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love with Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

-o5o-By the Moonlight-oOo-

Loki is changing... And it all started with a meeting under the full moon's light.

AN: I know, I know that this is beyond late but I have reasons! That I will not bore you with so instead I will just tell you that Tomorrow, Sep 9 is my birthday and this is a present to myself!

On other notes, about the last chapter, no, I did not use Pluto wrong, I am using the Marvel's definition for him. Where he is defined as Pluto, The Olympian. So yeah.

I will try to fix the confusion between the Hollows and to which God the go with but I have to do a little bit more research on it. If you wish to help me with that please send me a Message. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry mentaly sighed in irritation, really John was a nice guy and all but to Harry he just seemed so... So... So fake. He briefly wondered if maybe it was his age, true he might look 17 but in truth he was 31 and the mentality of a 20 year old did not seem so appealing to him.

He mentally signed again as he listened to John tell him about something that was suppose to be humorous but Harry could not make himself pay enough attention to actually know what it was that the muggle was actually saying. He tried to look around the establishment, wishing desperately for another costumer to need John's attention but had no luck, as they were the only ones sitting outside.

He felt John's hand on his arm for a moment. Maybe it was a touch that was meant to be casual but in the end it lasted for a second to long. And then he felt it, a wave of power, of pleasure. It made butterflies dance in his stomach and goose flesh rise on his skin, it made his heart skip a beat but most of all it cause happiness rise from his core until he could not keep it inside for long. It bubbled and spilled from his lips in one long bout of laughter. John seemed to take it all in stride, probably thinking that it was over something that he had said.

Harry tried to keep himself from glancing at Loki, the only possible explanation for the power wave that still had his own power dancing under his own skin; but the action proved impossible to the point that John's words became no more than background noise, an annoying buzz in his ear that Harry wished he could just slap away.

o-0-o

Murderous, Loki was sure that that was the only word that could describe the feelings cursing through his veins. How dare he! How dare this- this VERMIN dare to make such a suggestive, crude, _dirty_ request of someone of Harry's standard. He did not even bother to cover it up well, as if Harry was some whore working on the streets, in need of anything. Ha! It would have been funny just for the reason that Harry had more money than what he knew to do with it, key word would, if it wasn't for the fact that he was in such a rage.

He turn to see Harry reaction only to fine those jewel eyes on him, scrutinizing him, drinking him like a thirsty man's last drop of water. With desperation and a light in his eyes that Loki did not wish to evaluate for the sole reason that he knew that it was useless to hope for something that he could not have. So he smiled, that same smile that he gave his Mother whenever he did not wish to hurt her, when he did not wished for her to see the pain in his eyes.

Maybe it was because it was the first time that he had ever used such a look on Harry or maybe it was because he did wish to lie to the beautiful man that had shared his home with him but he was sure that the look was not as convincing as he wanted it to be.

And he was right, Harry's concern eyes locked with his immediately, wordlessly asking him a million questions per second. Whats wrong? Everything. Was he alright? No. Did he want something? The human dead; Him. Did he need anything? Yes, HIM. And how desperate the last answer sounded in his own head, how he wished that he could say it aloud. But it was the last question that made him pause and really think: Did he wish to leave? How desperately he wished to say yes, to nod his head, and leave the worthless human there, all alone as HE took Harry home, true it was Harry's house but that was beside the point. Ohh how he wished to but what about Harry? Did he wish to leave? Could he be that selfish. He froze, what the hell was he thinking, he was Loki, God of mischief, and Silvered Tongued, he was selfish and possessive and cruel if wished it.

So he nodded and watch in glee as the human's face contorted from confusion, and then self righteous anger as they got up and prepare to leave. And then just as Harry turned around and faced away he let his power flow, and he watched as it crawled over the mortal and settle in his groin. Ha! Let see him get it up now!

Loki walked after Harry with a satisfied smirk, waiting for him to finish paying for their lunch before they walked out together. The trickster could not help himself so he looked back and smiled sardonically at the human, looking every bit like the god he was.

o-0-o

They stayed in town for a couple more hours, buying the rest of their necessities and browsing through store after store at Loki's whims until they ended up in a store that at this time and age would have been considered an antique store.

It was there, among the aged woods and worn books that Harry found it: an old 1920's radio. It stood at about one foot tall, its mahogany wood was discolored from age and its metal worn and slightly rusted. The metal knobs that had once been a glossy black were now a dull almost brownish color. But it was beautiful in its age and elegant in its antiquity.

And then Loki in all of his technological ignorance, (not that he would ever admit it) flips the leaver on the side, the words 'on' and 'off' Relieved* on each side.

The sound of trumpets and drums fill the air and then comes the base and other instruents that cannotbe identified yet bring a slight swing to the beat and its only the base and:

_~Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance _

_With the stars up above in your eyes _

And Loki wants to laugh at the rightness of the song

_A fantabulous night to make romance _

_Neath the cover of October skies _

And then he does laugh as Harry starts swinging his hips in a manner that should be silly but seems much too sensual for Loki's libido.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling _

_To the sound of the breezes that blow _

_And I'm trying to please to the calling _

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low _

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush _

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush~_

And Harry is pulling Loki to him, and they are dancing together. And the light of the Chinese paper lanterns above seem to brighten, or maybe the world around them seems to darken but its just them now, dancing to the beat of the drums and the trumpets and the base and the other unknown instruments.

_~Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love _

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love~_

_~Well, I wanna make love to you tonight _

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come _

_And I know that the time is just right _

_And straight into my arms you will run _

_And when you come my heart will be waiting _

_To make sure that you're never alone _

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear _

_There and then I will make you my own _

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside _

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide~_

_~Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love _

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love~_

_~Well, I wanna make love to you tonight _

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come _

_And I know that the time is just right _

_And straight into my arms you will run _

_And when you come my heart will be waiting _

_To make sure that you're never alone _

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear _

_There and then I will make you my own _

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside _

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide~_

_~Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love...~_

By the time the song is over they are both breathing a little heavy and for Loki its not because of the dance. Well maybe it is but it is also because of their closeness and the way that Harry is blushing so and their heads move closer, just a little bit more and-

The bell at the front door rings and the moment is lost, but maybe not forever, but for now it's gone, leaving behind awkwardness.

o-0-o

They leave the town in a still slightly awkward silence, looking at the each other in secret and in Harry's arms is the old, 1920's radio.

* * *

Moondance by Michael Bublé

AN: No they did not forget the stuff they bought, Loki just sent is to the house.

Relieved: from the word Relief s in the form of art that rises from a flat plain, like a coin. Next chapter we will get a massive Plot advancement. :3

And Harry is pulling Loki to him, and they are dancing together. And the light of the Chinese paper lanterns above seem to brighten, or maybe the world around them seems to darken but its just them now, dancing to the beat of the drums and the trumpets and the base and the other unknown instruments.


End file.
